


Feelings

by SacredAndWild



Series: Relationship problems [3]
Category: All New X-Factor, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Conflict, Drama, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Relationship Problems, daily, gambit - Freeform, quickbit, quicksilver - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SacredAndWild/pseuds/SacredAndWild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Прошло два дня. Чертовых два дня, Реми, а ты заявляешь, что прикасаешься ко мне вынужденно?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Датирован 21.3.15 - 12.4.15. Не дописан.

\- Ты не мог бы не касаться меня?

\- Почему нет?

\- Разберись сначала с...ней, - Пьетро поморщился и сел в кровати. 

Этой ночью Реми спал у него, и это стало чем-то непривычным за две недели. Пьетро понял, что не может спать с ним в одной кровати, зная, что Реми все ещё встречается с...Анджелой. И, судя по всему, не собирается с ней расставаться.

\- Послушай, я не могу выносить твоих прикосновений, зная, что ты касаешься и ее, - начал было спидстер, но Реми его перебил.

\- Это для тебя такая большая проблема, дорогой? - он усмехнулся, приподнявшись на локте и не сводя взгляда со спины Пьетро.

\- Можешь не верить, но да, это проблема.

Реми рассмеялся.

\- Тебя не поражает тот факт, что я касаюсь тебя вообще. Ведь мне девушки нравятся.

Пьетро резко обернулся на него, его рот был приоткрыт в изумлении.

\- Вот мне сейчас обидеться нужно или врезать тебе по лицу?

\- Как пожелаешь, - пожал плечами Реми, и это было слишком легкомысленно, думать, что Пьетро не ударит. Потому что спидстер съездил кулаком по лицу Креола, и причём очень сильно.

\- Прошло два дня. Чертовых два дня, Реми, а ты заявляешь, что прикасаешься ко мне вынужденно? - прошипел спидстер, склоняясь к кривящемуся от боли мужчине.

\- Да кто сказал, что вынужденно? - простонал Реми, садясь в кровати и взглядом отыскивая в темноте свою желтую футболку.

\- Разве не то ты имел в виду, когда говорил, что тебе нравятся девушки, - фыркнул Пьетро, складывая руки на груди. Он просто не мог поверить в эти слова. Они  
помирились только день назад, чёрт возьми, и теперь снова ругаются. Но на этот раз причина была посерьезней, чем какая-то жена босса.

\- Нет, нет, все не то, - Реми поднялся на ноги и прошёл к своей футболке, что валялась у стола. - Ты опять все не так понял, Пьетро, - он приложил ткань футболки к своему носу, чтобы остановить кровотечение. Затем он принялся искать джинсы, которые нашлись у кровати.

\- Мне кажется, или именно эти слова понимать как-то по-особому не стоит, - заметил Пьетро, проводя ладонью по спутанным волосам.

Реми, надев джинсы, долго мучился с ремнем, затем бросил это дело и зло глянул на спидстера.

\- Понимай как хочешь, дорогой, а прикасаться к тебе я не буду, - с этими словами он покинул комнату Пьетро. Спидстер взвыл и откинулся назад на кровати, закрывая лицо руками. Снова все не так.

 

Лорна с тихим стуком отставила чашку с кофе в сторону, переводя взгляд на Пьетро, который, судя по всему, не спал этой ночью. Он выглядел уставшим и слегка потрепанным, но, а его глаза так и закрывались сами собой каждые несколько секунд.

\- Тебе стоит отдохнуть. Иначе вечером ты не сможешь отправиться на задание, - заметила Лорна, протягивая руку, чтобы отодвинуть газету в сторону, которой все прикрывался спидстер.

\- Ты меня слышал? – вглядываясь в лицо сводного брата, спросила она. Кажется, Пьетро ее вовсе не слушал.

\- У тебя одиночная миссия сегодня. Ты помнишь об этом?

\- Да все прекрасно я помню, - раздраженно отмахнулся он, поднимаясь на ноги. Впрочем, сделал он это слишком поспешно, что едва не свалился на пол, зацепившись ногой за ножку стула.

Тихо выругавшись, спидстер покачал головой, с силой проводя ладонью по лицу, будто заставляя себя проснуться. И наконец принять, что происходит, потому что...

\- Мистер Максимофф, ваша сегодняшняя миссия отменяется, - в общую гостиную вошла Линда, осматриваясь, видимо, надеясь найти кого-нибудь из команды ещё.  
Пьетро уставился на неё.

\- Почему? - он и был рад, что миссия по каким-то причинам отменена, но с другой стороны, он не мог больше здесь находиться. А впереди ещё целый день.

\- Наши клиенты меняют месторасположение. Опасно будет вести разведку в таком темпе, в каком они работают сейчас, - кивнула Линда. - Отдыхайте.  
Она ушла.

С тихим стоном, спидстер опустился на стул, складывая руки на столешнице и укладывая на них голову. Не было ни единой мысли, чем занять себя на этот день. Лечь спать едва ли у него получится.

\- Что, уже неприятные новости сутра? - послышался бодрый голос, и в общую гостиную вошёл Гамбит. Пьетро снова простонал - его ещё тут не хватало.

\- Не думаю, что он расстроился из-за отмены одиночной миссии, - резонно подметила Лорна, допивая-таки свой кофе.

\- Да это же хорошо. Целый день свободен, - Реми таки светился от счастья. А Пьетро злился на него за это. Какго черта он так счастлив в это утро?

Снова мелькнула мысль об Анджеле. Может быть, она сегодня здесь, и Реми уже виделся с ней?

\- Она здесь? - вполголоса спросил спидстер, разворачиваясь к Реми.

\- Кто? Если ты о Джорджии, то я не видел ее уже два дня, - беззаботно пожал плечами Креол, загружая кофеварку зернами.

\- Ты знаешь, о ком я, - с нажимом проговорил Пьетро, пальцами вцепившись в спинку стула.

\- Думаю, её здесь нет, - кивнул Реми, впрочем, отворачиваясь - уж не в силах он был выдержать тяжёлый взгляд Пьетро. 

Они молчали некоторое время, а Лорна решила переместиться на диван, чтобы не слушать разговоры своих товарищей по команде. Кажется, это личное.

\- Все ещё злишься? - спустя время с усмешкой спросил Креол, отпивая из чашки готовый кофе. Пьетро поморщился. Запах кофе в это утро однозначно раздражал. Да и не только запах кофе.

\- Сам как думаешь? - в том же тоне отозвался спидстер, потирая переносицу пальцами - глаза болели нещадно. Немного на все-таки не помешает. Иначе снова вернутся кошмары.

\- Я уже говорил, что ты сам все слышал. Наш с ней разговор, - устало проговорил Реми, садясь за стол напротив товарища по команде. - Это своего рода уговор. 

\- Уговор?

\- Да. Что-то вроде гарантии, что я не вылечу отсюда по прихоти Харрисона, - он неопределённо взмахнул рукой.

\- Скажи, а как же я все ещё здесь работаю? - Пьетро снова злился, и очень сильно. Он склонился над столом, в сторону Креола. - Сноу не взял бы к себе в команду кого попало, а я не имею чистейшей репутации.

\- Как и я, - кивнул Реми.

\- Это все не то, - спидстер покачал головой. - Я веду к тому, что Харрисон от тебя не избавится...

\- До тех пор, пока я ему не надоем, ага, - усмехнулся Реми.

Пьеро ударил кулаком по столу.  
\- Да ты можешь выслушать меня, в конце-то концов?

\- Я слушаю, - расплылся в улыбке он, а Пьетро вздрогнул. Такое радушие пугало. Будто ЛеБо раздражен не меньше его самого, и едва ли Лорна успеет их разнять, если вдруг завяжется драка.

\- Хватит уже к себе так легкомысленно относиться, - мрачно начал спидстер, исподлобья поглядывая на Креола. - Это твоё двойственное отношение к себе раздражает, и я...

\- Хочешь поговорить по душам? - спокойно спросил Реми. - Я нет, - он поднялся из-за стола, хватая чашку со него, и покинул общую гостиную.  
Пьетро тихо выругался и снова уронил голову на столешницу. 

 

Он столкнулся с ней в коридоре через несколько часов. Анджела только вошла в здание, так как на ней было ещё красное пальто. Значит, она ещё не видела ни Харрисона, ни Реми.

\- Добрый день, - улыбнулся ей Пьетро, решая переговорить с ней о кое-чем. 

Женщина не сразу обратила на него внимание, а когда спидстер преградил ей путь, то она подняла на него глаза и едва улыбнулась кивая.

\- Мне нужно поговорить с вами... Насчёт Реми ЛеБо, - Пьетро был уверен, что Анджела не стала бы с ним просто так разговаривать, а вот если речь пойдёт о ещё любовник, то женщина не могла не обратить на это внимание.

\- Что мне следует о нем знать? - вопрос в лоб немного вывел Пьетро из равновесия.

\- Так сразу? - глупо усмехнулся он, нервничая. "Странно", - подумал он, с силой потерев затылок ладонью.

\- Что мне следует о нем знать? - повторила женщина, сузив глаза, с подозрением смотря на Пьетро. Спидстер подумал, что и сам скоро с работы полетит.

\- Он не тот человек, с которым стоит встречаться, - пожав плечами, проговорил Пьетро, совершенно точно зная, что Анджела была уверена в том, что никто не знает о ее любовных отношениях с участником команды. Кроме Линды, разумеется.

\- Почему ты мне об этом говоришь? - вскинула подбородок она. Кажется, миссис Сноу не собиралась разговаривать дальше. Этот разговор казался ей бредом. Она знала чего ожидать от своего любовника.

А Пьетро знал, что она повелась, как и все остальные. К "остальным" же он сам себя не относил. Никогда.

\- Я слишком хорошо его знаю. Если он ваш фаворит, то я ничего не имею против. Но нет никаких веских причин увольнять его сразу, как только он уйдёт от вас, - Пьетро не собирался дальше продолжать разговор, поэтому ушёл, оставляя женщину одну.


End file.
